Pokémon Wedding Ring!
by Yagi-sempai
Summary: The new Pokémon! Totally strange and whacky!! YAY!!
1. Eat cheese Professor Oak!

Pokémon Wedding Ring  
  
Author's Note: BWA HA! IT IS HERE! POKEMON WEDDING RING!!! I suppose you are wondering. "why Wedding Ring?" Funny you should ask. umm... OH YES! Well it is a stupid, un-funny joke about how they are going to run outta precious metals to put with the new Pokémon games! Bwa ha ha! READ BEFORE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Yamazaki Takashi: A young twelve-year-old boy with black hair. He always keeps his eyes closed even when he is awake and amazingly, never bumps into anything. He looks like a brainy nerd, but most of the time behaves very stupidly and likes to tell lies. These lies are also stupid and almost no one believes them, except maybe for his girl friend/fiancée, Pixsaro. Starter Pokémon: Wobuffett ((Note: Yamazaki Takashi is being borrowed from CCS))  
  
Pixsaro Takashi: A fifteen-year-old girl with long dirty-blonde hair and glasses. Often perceived to be slightly insane, she is dreadfully in love what that annoying Yamazaki fellow and even lives with him. She walks at a very slow pace and hates to do any work at all; naturally this makes her a bad pokémon trainer. Carries a laptop around so she never misses any of her mail, or the pokémon news, Yamazaki updates, or role-plays. Starter Pokémon: Eevee  
  
Kiyone Aoikumo: A fifteen-year-old boy with black hair, which he likes to highlight in blue. He also has dark blue eyes, which makes him extra cute! He is very sweet, and often clumsy but oh-so huggable. He and Vesha are best buddies, and have been since they were very young. Starter Pokémon: Vulpix  
  
Vesha Soraichi: A fifteen-year-old girl with brown hair and olive green eyes. She is cute and kind; most people find it easy to be friends with her. However, she also has a side that is the complete opposite of her normal self and she calls herself SINCOSTAN THE KILLER DOOR CALCULATOR AVENGER!! Kiyone, her best friend who has a big crush on her, finds this side totally amusing whilst others run in fear. Vesha keeps her hair up in a hat (usually one of those conductor hats, but occasionally she can be seen wearing strange hats), but Sincostan has long hair that she braids and hits people with. Starter Pokémon: Pichu  
  
Allyson De Cairos: A fifteen-year-old, purple-headed fiend. She enjoys the slanted things in life and the angels of wrath. She should never have the Concentration Spoon of Power or doom will befall the earth. On a happier note, she says she likes everybody in the world (but we know that she doesn't). Yes, and on a sadder note, she had overexposure to purple light and it warped her brain-purple! Starter Pokémon: Ditto  
  
Froggy Morten: A fourteen-year-old girl who sports chestnut coloured hair, with an unusual streak of red in it. She is a very bizarre character who makes random appearances every now and again. Once she has Vesha in her sights, there is nothing that will stop her from demanding a battle. They have been rivals in everything for the longest time, and now that they have pokémon, she is even more persistent. No one knows what her real name is. Starter Pokémon: Poliwag  
  
Sincostan the Killer Door, Calculator Avenger: Vesha's alter ego. She looks exactly the same as Vesha, except is much crazier and random (and takes the hat off). The 'Killer Door' is activated whenever Vesha is very hyper and has had too much pop. She likes to punch people whenever she is like this, especially is they aren't wearing green on St. Patrick's Day. She also likes to do solo gang beats, which are the best of them all.  
  
And Finally. Chapter One: EAT CHEESE PROFESSOR OAK!  
  
Takashi Yamazaki, a young boy of 12 sat up slowly in his bed as his alarm clock rang loudly. He rubbed his eyes-which are always closed anyways- groggily and yawned. Then he picked up his clock to silence it, and also to see what time it was (Yeah, he can see with his eyes closed). It was.dunn dunn.9:00 a.m.!!!!  
  
"AAHHHHH!" Yamazaki screamed, "I am going to be late to get my first pokémon and trainer's license from Prof. O!" He leaped out of bed and scrambled to find some normal clothes (other than his Tomoeda school uniform, which looks like a sailor suit). And yet, alas, he didn't have any other clothes because he spent all his money on video games. So, the unfortunate Yamazaki donned his sailor suit and ran out of his room. As he gallivanted down the stairs into the kitchen he noticed that his girlfriend was there looking disgruntled.  
  
"Yamazaki! We are going to be late because of you!" the blonde female cried, "Now I won't be able to get an eevee and become the coolest eevee evolution thingy trainer ever!"  
  
"But Pixsaro," Yamazaki wailed, half in fear, half in.er.something else, "You live here, why didn't you just come and wake me up?"  
  
Pixsaro frowned and crossed her arms, "Well Yamazaki, the truth is, I only just got up myself." She said sagely, and then fell out of her chair, twitching.  
  
"'Zaki dear," Yamazaki's mom said sounding frighteningly like Mrs. Ketchum from that scary show called Pokémon, "You should really be on your way!"  
  
Pixsaro jumped up from off the floor and pointed to the clock, "Gah! Yamazaki! You fool! It is now 9:05 a.m.! We are going to beeeee lateeeeee!" she yelled, just for the sake of yelling.  
  
Yamazaki's closed eye twitched, "But don't we only have to be there at 9:30?" he asked his mother and Pixsaro.  
  
"Yes, 'Zaki dear," his mother said, "But you know how slow Pixsaro walks. It takes her at least an half an hour to walk a distance that would take a normal person five minutes."  
  
Yamazaki coughed, "Uh, I see." he says slowly.  
  
"I can't help it if I walk that slow!" Pixsaro wailed and grabbed Yamazaki by the arm, "Now let's go before we become horrendously late!"  
And so, as Mrs. Yamazaki predicted, the five-minute walk to Prof. Oak's lab took half an hour, and the pair were exactly five minutes late. Pixsaro and Yamazaki burst into the lab panting.  
  
"We.made.it.." Pixsaro panted and collapsed.  
  
"Are.there.any.pokémon.left?" Yamazaki asked faintly.  
  
"Er, well, actually," Prof. Oak said, "We all waited for you because we know you walk so slow, and we knew that you would get here eventually."  
  
A girl with purple hair ran over and glomped Yamazaki, "AHHH! IT'S MY PRECIOUS TAKA-CHAN!" she squealed in a fan-girl kind of way. "YOU FINALLY GOT HERE, EVEN WITH THAT HORRIBLE GIRL SLOWING YOU DOWN!"  
  
"Nuuu!" Pixsaro yelled and tried to pry her off, "Ally, Yamazaki is mine! Get your hands offa him!"  
  
"Girls!" Professor Oak said with his hands on his hips, "Do you want a repeat of last year where I had to throw you all out of here without your pokémon and licenses?"  
  
"No!" They said in unison and quickly stood at attention. Yamazaki also stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
The Professor shook his head and surveyed the six young people standing there, "Okay then," he said, "That's better."  
  
"What pokémon do you have?" Asked Vesha, a pretty girl of 14 years. She had brown hair and olive green eyes (that I envy).  
  
"I really want a Vulpix! They're so cute!" Kiyone said. Kiyone is Vesha's best buddy they have been friends forever.  
  
"Wopah!" said Froggy Morten.  
  
"Um, let me see that I can do for you," Prof. Oak said and led them into a room containing lots and lots of pokéballs.  
Will Pixsaro ever learn how to walk? Will the Professor ever become cool? Find out next time on..POKÉMON WEDDING RING! 


	2. Look out world! Here come the delinquent...

Chapter Two: Look out world! Here come the delinquents!  
  
"Oooohhh, look at all the shiny pokéballs," Allyson said with wide eyes.  
  
Oak coughed, "Yes, the pokémon I have for you are on the table," he explained quickly.  
  
Everyone looked around, "What table?" Yamazaki asked because there wasn't really any table at all.  
  
"This table!" Professor Oak said mystically and stood aside revealing a small purple and pink table with six pokéballs on it.  
  
"Wow, how maaagical." Pixsaro said and wiggled her fingers.  
  
"Eh, yes. I have been practicing my magic tricks," Professor Oak said and blushed.  
  
"He blushed!" Vesha said, "Oh the humanity!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" The Professor asked, faking innocence.  
  
"What's going on?" Kiyone asked because the poor chap didn't understand.  
  
"I don't get it either!" Yamazaki wailed, but he really did understand he was just copying Kiyone to be cool.  
  
Pixsaro coughed, "Moving along," she said and glanced around the room.  
  
"Yes, you can pick your pokémon from the ones on the desk." The Professor said, regaining his composure. So, after a few minutes of screaming, yelling, scratching and knocking the table over everyone ended up with their pokémon. Pixsaro got an eevee, like she wanted (we think she bribed the Prof). Yamazaki got a wobuffett because they look so much alike and have so much in common. Vesha got a pichu because it reflects her personality. Kiyone got a Vulpix because they are both so cute. Allyson got a blue reject ditto. Froggy Morten received a Poliwag.  
  
"Okay children," Professor Oak said and rubbed his hands together, "You should all be going now so I can get back to watching my soap operas."  
  
The four teens and the two almost teens quickly ran out of the Professor's lab because he is a perverted old man who does odd magic tricks and blushes. They sat on the curb whilst trying to think of a way to travel that is fast.  
  
"I don't think I could walk that far," Pixsaro said as she examined the map, "It would take days!" "But it's only twenty minutes away." Vesha said, leaning over her shoulder to look at the map.  
  
"Exactly," Pixsaro said, "I walk very slow."  
  
"Oh Vesha," said an evil voice from a couple inches awee, "I have to challenge you to a pokémon battle! And I know that I am going to win!"  
  
Vesha turned around and laughed nervously, "A pokémon battle? Now?" she asked.  
  
"Wopah! Yes now, did you think I was kidding?" Froggy asked incredulously.  
  
"Um, yes?" Vesha said uncertainly.  
  
"Well I wasn't!" said Froggy Morten as she spun her shiny pokéball on her finger like a basketball. A very small red and white basketball.  
  
"Mmm.shiny." said Allyson and then Pixsaro's eye twitched in fear.  
  
"Can I battle too?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Of course!" Yamazaki said with a glint in his eye, "You can battle me and my wobuffett."  
  
"Okay!" Kiyone said with glee.  
  
"I am going to battle Vesha first!" Froggy said, "Gooooo, POLIWAG!"  
  
"Um," Vesha said, "Go Pichu."  
  
Yes, the pokémon poofed out of their pokéballs in a flash of red light.  
  
"Poli wag, poli!" said Froggy Morten's Poliwag.  
  
"Chuuu." said Vesha's cute little Pichu.  
  
"Poliwag! Bubble beam!" Froggy said triumphantly.  
  
The small tadpole-like pokémon fired a humongous spray of bubbles at the unsuspecting Pichu. Fortunately for Vesha, an electric pokémon has a big advantage of a water pokémon and those pesky bubbles didn't do any damage at all.  
  
"Pichu," Vesha said, "Uh, thunderbolt attack!"  
  
The small yellow and black rodent shocked the Poliwag and in one hit it fell over and collapsed.  
  
"Nooo! My poor little Poliwag!" Froggy wailed and went to comfort the now unconscious tadpole. She then looked up at Vesha with a vicious look on her face, "I will win next time, you fiend!"  
  
Will Froggy Morten beat Vesha? Will we ever get out of Pallet Town? Will Yamazaki figure out how to tie his shoelaces? Find out next time onnnn.POKÉMON WEDDING RING! 


End file.
